Samara
Summary Samara is a nearly thousand-year-old asari justicar, a member of an ancient monastic order following a strict honor code. Though she is skilled with weapons, Samara usually relies on her powerful biotic abilities. Justicars rarely leave asari space, but Samara's pursuit of justice has brought her to Illium. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-A with biotics Name: Samara Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Nearly 1000 years old (The exact age is unknown) Classification: Alien, Asari, Asari-Juticar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert in H2H combat, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Telepathy (as an Asari, she is able to meld her mind with those of others in close proximity to her and exchange both thoughts and memories), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Shields and Barrier), Energy Blasts (In the form of Combos|Biotic Explosion), Absorption (In the form of Reave), Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to the Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard), Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling (Stopped a X3M from escaping with ease) Striking Strength: Around Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level (Can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury, took a full body charge from a Krogan that is Wrex's peer, who can destroy drop shuttles) without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, sub-machine gun, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: Extremely high. A talented Asari-Justicar with centuries of wisdom and combat experience. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Aliens Category:Guns Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8